


Tall, Pale, and Handsome

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Addams Family (TV 1964), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crack, M/M, Masturbating, To TV, lOUD YELLING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock's adventures in human entertainment gets him hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tall, Pale, and Handsome

**Author's Note:**

> This is to satisfy my slutty boyfriend.

Spock decided that it looking at old Earth media would be a great way to spend his shore leave. The computer banks were full of all kinds of stuff. He had heard Kirk talk about how wonderful television was. He started searching with “A” and quickly stumbled upon the Addams Family. Something about the show interested him, but he couldn't quite put a finger on it. 

As the opening came onto the screen, Spock figured out why he wanted to watch this. 

“Who is that tall, pale, and handsome!?”

He didn't even get through the opening before he was rubbing his dick. It grew hard in moments and he didn't let up for a second.

“I uhhh must know uuuugggghhhhhh his name!”

He heard “Lurch” from the screen.

“LUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRCCCCHHHHHH!!!!!!”

Spock fell back and passed out. Later, he heard a bang and footsteps aproach his bed. Spock opened his eyes and looked at the figure staring at him.

“You rang?”


End file.
